I Wish I Didn't Feel This Way
by xXFlamingCheetahXx
Summary: Sonny is the new girl on campas, and and unexpected run in with Chad leaves him feeling funny things... Watch as he realises that what he feels for her isn't infact hate... Channy, Chad POV, Multichapter... Enjoy x
1. The New Girl

**.:. Author Note .:.**

**Sorry, for the incredibly short chapter . It's my first story and chapter and I seriously could not be bothered with writing a big long chapter XD But I promise the next will be bigger and better and well... Just plain awesomeness... But right at this moment I haven't even been bothered to write it up so sorry, you still love me right? =D x**

**- YAY!!! I own NOTHING!!!!!!!!**

**- What? Nothing? Serioulsy?**

**- Yep :D**

**Your weird . **

**

* * *

**

**Chad POV**

Ugh, I heard that 'Chuckle City' has a new recruit on their hands. I mean... No matter WHO or WHAT they add to the show, it will NOT be near as good as Mackenzie Falls. They don't do any serious acting anyway!

Then I heard on the speaker 'Will Sonny Monroe please make her way to the set of So Random please. Thank you'

That must be her... Weird, I was thinking it was going to be a boy. Oh well, it doesn't matter because they can't do anything to make that show any better. Odds are, it's going to make the show worse... Like that's possible. I mean I've never seen the show, but the rating aren't the best in the world... Possibly the lowest to be honest.

God dammit! I'm thinking about it! Ugh, 'Chuckle City' needs to be shut down! Anyway I better get to my place before the director yells at me... Not that I care of course.

_Mackenzie: I need to show you something that I've never shown any other girl before..._

_Portlyn: What is it Mackenzie?_

_Mackenzie: My.... My... Action figure collection..._

_Portlyn: What?_

_Mackenzie: … My... Action... Figure... Collection?  
_

"CUT!"

I turned to the director... "What?"

"ACTION FIGURE COLLECTION?!?"

"Well... you said the first thing that came to my mind..."

"But seriously... ACTION FIGURES!?!"

"... Whatever, I'm out of here anyway..."

I can't believe I just screwed up that scene! I mean... Action figure collection... Seriously! I swear I am going crazy.

I was walking down the lot to car when I saw a flushed brunette run out of the cafeteria door... What the hell? Who was she?

She had her hands over her face as if she was crying and running at full speed towards me... What? Why me?

The girl ran up to me and said quickly "Hide me, hide me quick... Before she sees me!"

"What? Who? Why?"

She completely ignored me and said "Your car is good, I'm just going to get behind at and hide... Nice meeting you!"

And with that she ran behind my car and whispered "You better not drive off or I'll find you again you'll pay for it!"

"Ummmmm, OK?"

"Good"

A few seconds later I saw that blonde girl from 'Chuckle City' run out the door shouting "SONNY! SONNY! Where are you?!? You can't hide forever!" Then she looked over my way and a glimt cae across her face. Oh no...

**

* * *

**

**Press the pretty button? Review Please! Or I kill you! :) x**


	2. Yet Another Run In

**.:. Author Note .:.**

**I hope this chapter isn't as sucky and short as the first, I am trying my best. The summer holidays have been a drag. Except for yesterday of course because I walked my friends puppy with him, his dad and his little sister. It was really fun :P**

**- Do you own anything yet**

**- Nope :D**

**- And your happy about that? .**

**

* * *

**

**Chad POV**

I watched in disgust as the blonde girl ran up to me red in the face... Was she angry or something? I couldn't think about that right now, because I had a runaway girl hiding behind my car. Could this day get any more weird?

The girl stopped in front of me and said "Oh guess who it is... Chad... Dylan... Pooper..."

She looked at me as if I was an idiot... "I bet you can't even remember my name, eh?"

"Of course I know your name... You annoy so much, it's glued in my head..."

Uh oh... That was the wrong thing to say...

"Well Cooper, if you know my name... then say it!"

Ummmmm... What do I say? Dammit I shouldn't of said that...

When all of a sudden the girl behind my car popped up and shouted "Your CHAD DYLAN COOPER?!?"

What was going on here?

"Ummmmm, yes.... why?"

She walked around to stand by me...

"YOUR the guy So Random are rivals with! And I asked you for help!"

"Hey! I didn't rat you out did I? You should be honoured that Chad Dylan Cooper even agreed to help you instead of pushing you away and driving off!"

"Honoured... Really? You are one self absorbed jerk-face! … Oh! Hello Tawny"

She turned to a glowering Tawny...

"Sonny! First you shred Puddy to bits, THEN you 'drop' my lip gloss in the bin and NOW your getting help from CHAD DYLAN COOPER! How could you! I'm going to Marshall to get you FIRED!"

The girl named Tawny stormed off back where she came from... Obviously annoyed by the mishap that the new girl... What was her name again... Oh never mind...

"I'm sorry you had to see that Chad..."

I turned surprised at the girl who had just been behind my car...

"Yeah well... It doesn't matter.."

I didn't know what to say, so I just turned to my car and drove off... Leaving the girl confused behind me.

While I was driving, I was thinking about how much of a pain that girl is... What did that other girl call her Penny? Kenny? Funny? Sunny? It was Sonny... I think... Anyway Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT do remembering peoples names unless he's friends with them... Like Portlyn.

I had no idea where I wanted to drive to, because I had just got in the car to get away from that train-wreck, so I didn't have to say anything that might ruin my reputation. Which happen whenever I'm confused and annoyed, and back there... I was both.

I turned back and headed back to the parking lot hoping them girls weren't still there to ruin my day.

I got out the car when I arrived back and strolled across the lot into the door for Mackenzie Falls, happy that I was on my own when I got there. But it seemed that they had packed up for the day. And I still needed to do that scene again that I messed up.

"Oh Chad! Over here!" The director called. I strolled over, taking my time, acting as if I couldn't be bothered.

"What is it?"

"Well... Since you messed up that scene earlier, and then you went off so we couldn't film any scenes with Mackenzie in... your pay is getting reduced by 25% this week!"

"What! You can't do that... I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Yeah, and I'm your boss saying that YOU need to shape up or Mr. Condor is going to cancel the show. Have you got that?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, but it's only for this week right?"

"Well yeah... If you come up to scratch... If you continue to be a diva..." What? Did he just call me a DIVA... I'm no diva, if anything I'm pretty generous... When I want to be... OK, I'm generous when I HAVE to do something I don't want to do... And my boss orders me... But that's still generous, right?

"Chad? Chad? CHAD!" My director shouted at me.

"What? What is it?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, of course.... Shape up, shape up. I got it" And with that I went off to walk around a bit, just to be on my own

I wandered up and down the corridors thinking about what I could do with myself, when the bell rang for lunch, what a relief...

I headed down to the cafeteria and as I made my way to the counter I saw the So Randoms sitting at their table... With one extra person of course... Sonny.

My cast mates started coming in, and I got to the counter and started talking to the lunch lady... The person who gives me my steaks and lobster, which makes all the pther shows jealous!

When... Someone BUMPED into me. Nobody just 'bumps' into Chad Dylan Cooper. I turned to where it came from... Sonny?

"Oh, sorry about that" She said looking down... Probably from embarrassment, I don't think she has realises WHO she has bumped into yet...

"Why did you do that? You DO know who you have just bumped into"

She looked up through her lashes and her eyes turn sceptical when she realises who it is...

"Chad? Really? I just bumped into you, and I said sorry! You know, I've just met you today and you really don't do well at first impressions."

"Why would I care. I don't even want to be seen talking to a 'Chuckle City' girl like you... So stay out of my way in future references... Why aren't you writing this down?"

"Wait... Why should I be be writing this down?" She looked at me confused.

"Uh. Hello! I'm giving you important life skills here... You should be lucky I even acknowledged you!" Why didn't she have a pen and pencil at the ready? Everyone does... don't they?

And as if to accentuate my point. Some random person came up to me asking for a autograph.

"Hey... Your Chad Dylan Cooper! I love you! Give me an autograph please!"

I didn't look at them, or flicker my eyes to them I just carried on doing what I was doing, getting my drink. And when the fan realised that, she started to walk away, sad I presume... Since I didn't look at her I wouldn't know. But she has got to be sad, getting blanked me, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey, it's okay, I will give you my autograph if you like."

I turned to Sonny. What was she doing? A fan of Chad Dylan Cooper, is not a fan of So Random.

"Who are you? Your not famous... I don't know who you are... POSER!" And with that the kid stomped her feet and storms out. I couldn't help but giggle. Little miss Sonny just got rejected!

"What are YOU giggling at, at least I talked to her!" But I could tell that she felt hurt by this, she was acting as if she was trying to hold back tears. God, how emotional can one person get! This was annoying me. So I got my steak and didn't reply. And just walked back to my table... Yet again, leaving her on her own... Confused and angry...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The button bellow is just screaming for you to press it... So go on.... Press it, pwease? =D x**


	3. Everyone Is Against You

**.:. Author Note .:.**

**Hello again! I'm going to try and update once a day... If I have the time of course, which I most probably do because my life is so sucky and we have weeks and weeks of summer holiday to go =D And it might sound weird me wanted to spend a portion of my day at a computer writing up a story like a big nerd... But to be honest it's quite fun XD**

**- Do we own anything YET?  
****- Nope, and I don't think we ever will...  
****- Oh my god, do I have to take care of EVERTHING around here! Damn you now.**

**

* * *

**

**Chad POV**

After lunch I decided that I would walk around to be on my own... Again... Today had been one seriously messed up day... So I was just walking down innocently when...

"CHAD! DYLAN! POOPER!" I turned around in shock to see who it was... It was that blond girl from So Random... Again? What have I done this time... No wait... What HAVE I done? I don't remember doing anything that would make her so mad.

"What is it Blondie?"

"How could you DO that!?!" Seriously! What have I done wrong?

"What? And make it quick, I have a massage at three." Yes Chad... Just act cool...

"Just after YOU left Sonny, she went running out the cafeteria and when I found her was crying! She never told me what happened... But since you were talking to her just before that... I must have been YOU!"  
There was so much venom in her voice... But doesn't she hate Sonny? I mean after Sonny doing all that such... And no doubt messing up the show most probably, why would this blonde girl care so much... Not that I care... I just like Gossip.

"Why would you care about how Sonny feels... You looked so angry at her this morning!"

"Well... I guess I feel like I should protect her from..." She looked thoughtful, then carried on.

"EVIL CONCETED JERK-FACES LIKE YOU!"

"Thank you" I normally take stuff like hat as a complement... Just to annoy people.

"You are sick and twisted Cooper! Know tell me.... What did you do!" She was all up in my face... Hello? Did she know anything about personal bubbles?

"I know you can't resist me... But can you please get your face away!" She looked hurt by that. But leaned away and regained her anger.

"What. Did. You. Do." Struggling to get the words out without bursting out again.

"I didn't do anything, I ignored a fan trying to get my autograph and she tried to give the fan an autograph from her, but the fan rejected it saying she was a poser and stormed off... There are you happy now? I shouldn't even be explaining myself to you." Blondie looked confused.

"You didn't do anything at all?"

"Nope."

"Oh... Well then..." Haha, she looks like an idiot now. All proved wrong! She didn't want to talk to me anymore so she stormed off in the other direction to where I was walking.

I decided I should call it a night and try to put this weird day behind me...

In the morning I woke up feeling grumpy, as I do every morning. I got up and put on my usual Mackenzie Falls uniform. I feel like I wear this too much, It's every day I wake up and put on the same looking uniform... Its as if I'm actually going to school!

So I'm walking down the corridor to Mackenzie Falls when some brunette dressing as an owl comes running, well. I should say, flapping towards me... Oh no, here we go again! As she reached me she says in a hurry.

"Oh, Chad, Chad... Tawny is after me again! I accidentally hit her with my wing while we were doing the sketch 'One grumpy old wise owl'. And now she's furious with me! Hide me somewhere!"

"Why should I help you after all the mean things you said to me?"

"Well... If you help me I'll take them back... But not counting any future things I say to you..."

"Good enough..." I can't believe I'm helping her, I'm guessing it was Sonny...But I soon found myself back in my dressing room, with Sonny telling her to hide in the closet...

"Just stay in here and I'll do something Chad-tastic... By the way, you SO owe me for this!"

"Fine, fine, just make sure that she doesn't know I'm here!"

I left Sonny in my dressing room while I walked back out and strolled slowly down the hall... Now any other person doing this would most probably whistled to make them look innocent, but me... Chad Dylan Cooper, knows better then to do that. So I just walk casually... Right into Tawny. Damn.

"What are you doing here Cooper!?!"

"Going to my show, what does it look like Einstein."

"I'll ignore that remark... Have you seen Sonny?" I thought I would play this up a bit.

"Who is Sonny?"

"Oh come on Chad! I know you don't like to remember our names, but come on you can't be THAT dumb!" I gave her another confused look.

"I really cannot be bothered with you today, I've talked to you one too many times!"

"Oh okay.... Be that way! But if you see Sonny tell her that I'm going to rip her head off!" God, Tawny really need some anger management. She is psyco crazy!

"Ummmmm, OK?"

"Good"

I waited until Tawny had left before going back to my room. Just to find a nosey Sonny snooping through all my stuff.

"What are you doing!?!"

"What? Oh, sorry, your room is just so big, how did you get all this stuff?" She asked gorping at my CD collection.

"Ugh, I do it by doing some real acting, which I need to be getting to right now so leave."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good!"

Then Sonny left the room leaving me standing there, wondering what the hell just happened.

"CUT!" The director yells after the scene is done.

"Looks like your finally cutting some slack around here Chad"

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." And with that I went off to the cafeteria in a foul mood. I really could not be bothered dealing with anyone today, so I decided to sit on my own.

As I'm eating my lobster I hear a chair scrap the floor beside me and someone plopped themselves next to me.

"Hello Chad!"

I turned my head reluctantly to see who it was... None other than Sonny, Ugh. I had no time for people like her!

"Are you OK? Your sitting all on your own. And I'm a big softy for people on their own. Why are you own your own anyway. Your cast mates are sitting over there and there's one extra seat that needs to be filled my one Mister Chad Dylan Cooper. Look it even has your name on it!"

God. Why did this girl have to talk so damn much. I decided not to acknowledge her like I did with that other girl.

"Ummmmm, hello? Chad, are you listening to music under your hair?" Then she tried to lift my hair up to see if I had anything under their, and that where I had to stop her.

"What the hell are you doing!?!"

"Uh, what? I'm trying to help you." She said with a smile.

"I barely even know you, know get the HELL away from ME!" I watched as her face dropped, and I realised that we had an audience...

The whole of the cafeteria was watching... Even Tawny and the other So Randoms, Uh oh... I am going to hear from her later. Sonny's face dropped lower than I thought any face could. Her eyes were goin red and wet, then she got up and ran out with tears streaming down her face. I looked back down at my plate, not wanted to show my face, and to pretend like I didn't care... But I don't care... Do I?

Under my hair I could feel Tawny's glare, and then heard her get up and storm out after Sonny, luckily she didn't come to me, yet. Then I heard two more chairs move and I could feel two people looking down at me. I looked up through my hair... It was that blonde guy and the other guy with no hair from 'Chuckle City', and they looked pretty angry. Crap...

* * *

**It calls to you... It beckons you... It wants you to press it, I know that you know what I'm taking about :) x**


	4. Chocolate Covered Sympathy

**.:. Author Note .:.**

**I haven't got much to say to be honest. My life isn't very exciting at the moment. Except tomorrow my dad is taking me ice skating =D I'm really happy about that. The last time I went, I started being able to go backwards but that was about 3 months ago so I will have to remember how to go forward without falling on my bum again!**

**- As always I own nothing  
****- Nada  
****- Zero  
****- None**

**Chad POV**

"God Chad, how many times have you hurt Sonny's feelings over the past two days that you have known her!" Said the bald one angrily

"Just leave me alone guys, why did you think I sat on my own. Because I can't deal with people right now."

"That isn't a good enough excuse to have publicly embarrassed her!" Added the fat blonde one.

"You better fix this!" Spat the bald one... Why can't I remember his name dammit!

"No, wait... Don't fix this, just stay away from her!" Shouted the short blonde one.

"Fine. It's not like I wanted to know her in the first place!"

"Good!" They both said in unison.

And with that they stormed off.

I sat there hoping that I could die right now because of this. But another person came up to e and I thought oh great. Who could this be know. I looked up with as much hate that I could put in my eyes at that moment. It was the So Random one with weird hair... She was only young I guessed.

"This is for you, Chad." And with that she emptied the cup of milkshake that she had in her hand... on my head!

"What! What was that for!" I stood up to try to scare her and glared at her. But looking scary is hard to do when you have got chocolate milkshake all over you...

"That was for SONNY!" And she ran off before I could get my hands on her.

My hair, my amazing hair... Covered in chocolate! I'm on a diet as well! And that was when I heard it. Everyone in the room was laughing. At me! How more embarrassed can one person get. I get up calmly and put my tray in the bin, trying to fight back the red that was appearing on my cheeks.

And with that I walked out of the cafeteria trying to keep my dignity in tact, and failing. As soon as I got out I check whether there were people outside and when my searching came out with nothing. I ran hiding my face.

I made it to my dressing room without anyone seeing me. I ran to my big couch and curled up, hoping no-one would see me this way. I just wanted to lock myself up and never come out. I know what your thinking. Chad Dylan Cooper does not DO breakdowns, but come on, anyone would do the same if they went through what I have been going through.

Which made me realise. Maybe Sonny is going through what I am. But of course its not going to be as bad because she doesn't have milkshake on her hair.

I pulled myself together and decided to get a well needed shower and get dressed in casual clothes. I refuse to do any more acting today, I wasn't feeling up to it.

As I was roaming the corridors yet again, I heard crying coming from a closet. And me being the curious guy I am, I opened the door to see what was going on there... Well... Have you ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?

I open the door a bit and peered inside. And seen none other than Sonny curled up in the corner crying. It's been almost an hour since the thing in cafeteria happened. How can she still be crying about it now. See didn't seem to notice me so I was wondering whether to leave her to it or try to snap her out of it...

I decided. That the least I could do was try to help her after what I done. I don't normally care, but I think I was a bit harsh. I need to show people that I'm not a full time jerk.

I opened the door a bit more, silently announcing my arrival. Sonny did not look up but said.

"Who ever it is. Please get away, I'm not in the mood right now"

"It's me, Chad" She looked up with anger in her eyes.

"Chad? Get away! If I'm not in the mood for anybody, I'm surely not in the mood for you!"

"Just let me talk please."

"Oh, so you want to talk to me now. When I don't want to talk to anybody!?!"

"Well... Yes"

She shifted a bit, and for a moment she looked uncomfortable. The closet wasn't very and I'm sure it wasn't built for two people, so I motioned her to get up. But she didn't budge.

"Sonny, we need to talk about this. I want to say something."

"So you DO know my name. You never call me it so I just thought that you didn't know it. Because an 'important' actor like you doesn't have time to remember silly little names like mine."

"I'm trying to be nice here. Which I don't do very often so just suck it up and get out here!"

"No need for force Chad. Is the big actor not used to getting his own way?" She said in an extremely mocking voice. Well at least she wasn't crying now.

I rolled my eyes and replied.

"Come on Sonny, just get out of here so we can talk properly." She was really annoying me now. Ruining my nice moment.

"No."

"Why won't you?"

"Because, I don't want to and you can't make me!" It was obvious that she wasn't going to come out now so I just said what I had to say.

"Sonny... I'm REALLY sorry for embarrassing you in front of the whole cafeteria. I guess I'm not used to people being nice to me. Except if they want something off me. When you left. That little annoyi-" She cut me off.

"Zora?"

"Yeah, her. Anyway carrying on. She came over and dumped chocolate milkshake on my head." She giggled.

"Really?"

"Yes. Sorry if my hair smells funny, I tried to get it off before with a shower."

"Oh look, Chad Dylan Cooper said 'sorry' twice in one speech" Why did she have to ruin moments!

"Look I'm trying to be nice. I would appreciate it if you don't talk and kill it." She laughed then, well I guess I didn't do a bad job of cheering her up.

So I guess that was my cue to leave. As I turned to go she stopped me, and put her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, nobody touches Chad Dylan Cooper without admittance.

"Thanks Chad, I may have forgiven you. But I will not forget. But be more careful in the future, show your nice side more. People might actually like you." And with that she skipped out... Ugh, she still annoys me with her happy-ness. She has too much of it at sometimes.

Well, there goes my dramatic leaving scene, I was going to leave her feeling guilty, but she left feeling happy as ever. Crap.

I left the closet after that and saw Portlyn walking down the corridor, damn!

"Hey, Chad!" She calls, I reluctantly turned to face her.

"What do you want Portlyn?"

"I saw you leave after that girl left, are you hiding something from me." She said with a smile. I could feel my face drop. She thought me and Sonny... Ugh NO!

"No, no, no, no, no and no! How could you think that."

"Well, you've been talking to her a lot lately... But I thought the thing in the cafeteria might have ruined your new found friendship." Friendship? She thought me and a 'Chuckle City' girl was friends! What kind of sick world does she live in?

"No, Portlyn. I refuse to be friends with a girl from our rival show!"

"Then why was you in a closet with her?" I could see a big smirk spread across her face. God she can be such a pain at times.

"I heard crying, I looked in and it was Sonny..."

"Oh, so you thought you would cheer her up?"

"No... I tried to make her feel guilty, but everything a said seemed to make her more happy." Well, at least half of what I just said was true.

"And I suppose that you aren't going to tell me what you said."

"Nope." And with that I walked off.

I found myself in my dressing room. A place that I seem to to be finding myself at a lot recently. I decided to turn in early, today has been too much for a high profile celebrity like me to take...

* * *

**The button and me will love you forever if you press it, review people, review! =) x**

* * *


	5. Chad On The Scene

**.:. Author Note .:.**

**This chapter is eventful people. Watch out!**

**- Yet again, I shall tell you... I own nothing  
****- I own nothing  
****- own nothing  
****- … nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chad POV**

Ugh, The morning again... Could anybody be bothered. I got up and got dressed in my usual Mackenzie Falls uniform again.

After a hard morning of work the bell rang for lunch and I was relieved, knowing that I didn't need to do any more work until the afternoon. I have a series three promo shoot for Mackenzie Falls.

I walked into the cafeteria to find it empty... How weird, where was everyone. Even the dinner lady wasn't there. Maybe she went on strike? That's when I heard shouting coming from outside.

"Hang on!"

"Don't let go!"

"Somebody help her!"

"Not me!"

"That's WAY to high!"

"Where is the ambulance when you need it, and the firemen!"

What the hell? I ran outside to see what was happening... My heart dropped when I saw none other then Sonny hanging from the side of the balcony on the forth floor. How did she get there?!?

I ran over to Portlyn

"What going on? Why is Sonny hanging like that!?!" I asked in panic.

"Ugh, the stupid girl slipped after she spilt water and now, there she is." Her voice held nothing of interest, even when a girl was about to fall to her death... I had to stop it.

I ran back inside and as I ran up the stairs I heard shouts of.

"Was that Chad?"

"Is he going to try to save her?"

Then I made out Tawnie's from the rest of them.

"Oh no he's not! We told him to stay away from her!"

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could... First floor... Second floor... Third Floor... I was so tired, I needed to workout more. I dropped to my knees to catch my breath. But then realised. That there is no time to waste. Sonny could be slipping right now!

When I got to the fourth floor I tried to remember where she had been hanging. Then I heard

"Help me! Please help me!" Coming from the relaxation room... That must be her!

I burst through the room and ran to the balcony doors and swung them open. I looked around to see where she was, My search came a success when I spotted her fingers on the edge of the floor...

"Sonny! Sonny! It's me Chad! Hold on, I'll get you!"

I didn't give her time to reply, I got down on my knees and crawled over to where she was to see how far down she was dangling. I peered over the edge, just to see Sonny's freaked out face, sweating with trying to keep herself up.

"Help me Chad!"

"Don't waste your breath, stay silence"

"Okay"

"Shhhhh!"

I grabbed her wrists and reminded her not to let go yet or loosen her grip. When I had a secure hold of her wrists I decided I could pull. I dragged on her with all of my might and I could hear people shouting from below.

"It is Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Look, he's saving her!"

"What a hero!"

"Pull Chad pull!"

I looked at Sonny as she tried to grabs onto anything she could to pull herself up as well.

"Sonny, try to lift your leg up onto the balcony!" I was starting to get tired and I needed more help. When I heard footsteps from behind me. I tried not to concentrate on them, and focus all my energy on a terrified Sonny.

"Need a bit of help there Chad Dylan Pooper?" It was the blond girl from 'Chuckle City'

"No, I can help her fine own my own... Sonny! lift your leg up PLEASE!"

Blondie didn't seem to listen and grabbed my waist.

"What are you doing? Get OFF me!"

"I'm trying to hep you dimwit!"

Sonny got her leg up and I advised her to try to push from it. Blondie pulled on my waist as I pulled on Sonny, and while Sonny pushed with her leg.

"Come on Sonny I know you can do it!" I called.

Sonny pushed harder and me and Blondie had got her belly on the balcony, so we pulled a bit more so she could get up properly. Once she was safe on the balcony she sat up to catch her breath. I heard wooping and cheering from the crowd below.

When Sonny finally looked up, she jumped up and hugged me saying.

"Thank you so much! You seriously saved my life I owe you SO much! Your amazing thank you, thank you, thank you, thankyou!"

"Ummm no big deal, I guess..." I didn't know what to say. She pulled away.

"No. Big. Deal? You just literally saved my life. If you hadn't of come. I think I would of died!"  
And with that she pulled me in for another hug. I just stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to respond when I felt Blondie grab my hands and put them around Sonny so I was hugging her properly. I dropped my hands again and Blondie done it again, until I kept my hands there. Then Sonny pulled away and did the same with Blondie.

"Oh Tawny thank you as well. If you didn't come, Chad might not of been able to get me up!" What?!? She seriously doubts my strength?

"What do you mean I might not have been able to get you up?!?"

"Oh come on Chad." Sonny began.

"Didn't you feel better when the strain got cut in two? I really owe the both of you!" Tawny spoke up after Sonny finished …

"No, it's alright Sonny you don't owe me, having you alive is good enough!" Then Tawny shot me a glare to agree with her.

"Ummmm, yeah, you really don't owe me either Sonny." Her eyes brightened up when I said that. And pulled us into a big group hug. Which I really didn't want to do.

"You guys are the bestest friends in the whole world!" Friend? Did she just call me friend? I had a fussy feeling in my stomach, that I was starting to get on my nerves so I pulled away from the hug as nicely as I could. Breaking it up.

Me and Blondie... What was her name... Tawny? I think that's it, walked Sonny down to the bottom floor since she was feeling I little shaky, as she walked out everyone came to hug her. And the fat blonde guy came up to me, and the tall bald one.

"I guess you still don't know out names..." Said the bald one, and he continued.

"I'm Nico."

"And I'm Grady" Then the little annoying one came and said.

"And don't forget me... Zora!" Damn, they think I want to be there friends... Being nice to Sonny has backlashed on me. This is why I never be friends with people, because there friends think that they can come up to me. When they clearly can't.

"Yeah, well. I most probably won't remember them so don't get your hopes up." I said coldly.

"I know we told you to stay away from Sonny, but after you saved her I might let that go... MIGHT!"

"Just don't go thinking that you can go out with her. We won't let you!" What? They think I LIKE her! Nobody knows me any more!

"I would never go out with her. I don't like her in that way!"

"Fine! Just don;t go thinking that she is going to fall head over heals for you because you saved her!"

"Okay, okay, can I leave now? I really don't want to be here when people spot me and try to crowd around me. They might ruin my clothes." And with that I returned hastily inside so I could get away from the noise.

I got back to the cafeteria and helped myself to the steak with my name on it at the back of the counter, and left the money there, and even a tip. So generous am I today!?! I went to sit on my own, since there was no-one in the cafeteria.

As I was eating I heard quiet foot steps come in and go over to the counter, and then sit by me. How come I can't sit alone without people coming to me.

"Hey Chad, how are you feeling?"

It was Sonny.... Damn...

* * *

**I won't give you a long speech. Just review 8D x**


	6. Opening Up

**.:. Author Note .:.**

**Sorry I took so long updating. I went to Go Ape today, climbing high in the trees, it was really, really fun! =P**

**- I own nothing. My hands feel empty, with the nothing that I don't own.**

**

* * *

**

**Chad POV**

Sonny pushed her chair closer to me.

"You okay Chad?" She was asking if I was okay? She is the one that just nearly died.

"Ummm, yes I guess."

"Do you want to know how I got into this So Random show business thing?" No. Not really

"Yeah, sure. I guess." I put on my best smile.

She smiled and it touched both eyes, and she started on her story.

"Well I lived in Wisconsin, it's cold there. I hate the cold. I was surfing the internet one day when I found the competition on my favourite shows website-" I interrupted her.

"McKenzie Falls?" I said, messing around."

"Haha, you wish Chad. So Random!" I rolled my eyes, but let her continue.

"So anyway, as I was saying. I found a competition on their website saying that they needed one extra cast mate to join them. All you had to do was make a funny video worthy of So Random. So I acted out a scene from So Random and twisted it to how I would do it-" I butted in again.

"And let me guess, you didn't get first place or second place, or even third place. The winners were just sick so they had to settle for you?" I said jokingly.

"Oh you wish, Chad Dylan Cooper. I got first obviously, because I was the best because I am just great." I knew she was being sarcastic about the last remark. I motioned for her to continue though.

"I got a phone call about two weeks after sending it in the video. They said I won, and I literally screamed the house down and started packing straight away. Not even telling my mum until I was all ready to go." How long was this story? Couldn't she shorten it a bit, and make it more fun. Well I guess her life wasn't that fun anyway.

I started picking at my food, but still trying to show that I was interested.

She talked about being in a traffic jam and having nearly missed the flight. How the flight was so boring (just like this story). Then made it all the way to how her mum never left her in the set when she first arrived and how she had to begged her mum to go before she met her cast mates.

Then she talked about her first sketch , and how she ripped Tawny's fake cat Puddy. And then ended where she first saw me. And I knew the rest from there.

"Wow, looks like you've had quite a journey Monroe." I appraised her, even though I wanted to fall asleep right on the spot. But I had to admit to myself. The outfit she was wearing complimented her nicely enough, wait. Why was I thinking about that? Dammit.

"Yeah, I miss Wisconsin, but I would rather live here, with all my friends that I have made!" She seemed genuinely happy here.

"I mean, me and Tawny don't really get along but, we always make up. And even though you have embarrassed me so much since I've been here." I winced at the thought of what I done to her in the cafeteria when she was trying to be nice to me.

She continued

"I love it here. And I wouldn't change anything that has happened!" That made me smile. She seemed to have forgiven me. Which was a really nice thing to do, considering what I done to her. Maybe she's too forgiving.

But I know one thing. She doesn't shut up! She went to talk again.

"So, since I've told you about me. Can I hear about you?" What? She wants to know about me?

"What do you want to know?" I asked nervously

"I don't know. Just tell me how you started acting." She seemed genuinely interested, so I told her.

"Well. I wasn't born in a rich family. My original parents names were called Jean and Perry."

"Wow, old names."

"Yeah, well. I guess that's the kind of names you get when your in a poor family. My name wasn't always Chad you know." Her eyes lightened up.

"Well my original name was Alison, but I hated it so people just call me Sonny. What was your original name?" I didn't want to tell her, my old name was so embarrassing. But she had put on the best puppy dog eyes that I have ever seen. So I gave in.

"Ummm... Ronald..." I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for her to laugh... I heard a giggle but nothing more.

"Imagine being called Ronald Dylan Cooper. It just doesn't work at all!" I looked at her with annoyed eyes.

"Oh, sorry Chad... Carry on" She stuttered out.

"Good... Well my original parents couldn't afford to keep me so they put me up for adoption and two weeks later a rich family came along to get me. They had an interview, and my parents just gave me to them."

"How have you been acting Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Ummm, I think since around 6 years old. But I was only playing someone's little kid."

Then the speaker came on.

"Would a Miss Sonny Monroe please come to the set of So Random, Marshall wants you."

Sonny looked annoyed.

"What does he want now?!?" That made me laugh.

"Just go Sonny, do you want to be fired?"

"Well, I guess not, so, bye Chad see you later." And with that she skipped off, happily along.

I sat there thinking how strange it was that I just opened up to her like that. I've never done that before with anyone. Not even my mother, she not usually around for my to talk about stuff to. I guess it was nice having someone that you could just open up to like that and not care about how they would think. Sonny didn't seem to be judgemental at least.

The end of the day came and I was about to get in my car to drive off home when I heard someone calling me from behind. I turned around to see who it was. It was none other than Sonny. She ran up to me quickly as in she was in a hurry, she looks out of breath when she stopped in-front of me.

"Chad, Chad. I need your help with something."

"I save your life Sonny, and now you want me to help you with something else?" She smiled, knowing that I was joking.

"Yep!" She rocked on her heels a bit, waiting for me to say whether I would do it or not.

"What do you need help with?" I instantly regretted that.

"Well, my parents are in town and they want to meet me for dinner."

"And you need a date?" Her eyes widened with shock. Was that I good thing or a bad thing?

"No!" Obviously a bad thing then.

"What is it then, hurry up, spit it out."

"I need someone to drop me off. It's just in the town centre, it's not that far."

She was asking me for a lift? Didn't she have a car? Or was she just lazy? I decided to help her anyway, just to make me look good.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. But I don't really know the way to the town centre so will you give me directions?"

"Of course I will if I want to get there! I haven't even lived for long and I know where it is. While you have lived here for years I presume and you don't know!"

"Well... I can't go out just anywhere Sonny. I would get crowded with paparazzi, nobody barely knows you so you can go wherever you want and be fine."

"Oh."

"Are we going now?" I asked, feeling aggravated.

"Ummm, okay..."

I let her in the passenger seat and she turned on the radio. I never normally use the radio, I have good music of my own. I slid into the drivers seat and started up the car.

As we were driving Sonny would say stuff like 'Turn left here.' or 'Take the second exit on this round-a-bout.' It took me about half an hour to drive there. As we pulled up in the town centre Sonny pointed out the restaurant that she was supposed to meet her parents. As she was about to walk out when I said.

"Would you mind if I walked with you the restaurant. I will leave before your parents get there if you don't want be there when they come." I don't know what made me say that, but it just came out. As soon as I said that I felt like an idiot about how that would sound to her.

"Ummm, I guess you could. Thanks." She looked down, as if she was embarrassed.

I walked with to the restaurant name the 'May Sum' Apparently it was some all you could eat Chinese restaurant. I wasn't that into Chinese... Good thing I wasn't staying. Horror struck me as we walked there, I saw a women and a man who looked very much like Sonny looking around as if they where looking for someone... They must be her parents. Sonny didn't seem to notice them. She was too busy looking up at the sky as if she was in a daydream.

I tried to direct her away from them,when her parents shouted. Her mother said.

"Sonny!" Sonny snapped out of her daydream state and looked shocked as her mum pulled her into a hug. Her dad stood a bit away, not knowing where to put himself, he looked at me confused.

"Hey mum!" She hugged her back. Then motioned for her dad to come and hug her.

After the hellos got passed to Sonny. They turned to me, and Sonny looked nervous. Wondering what they are going to think or say I presume. Her mum was the one to speak.

"Are you Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Yes."

"Wow! It's really you!" Sonny shifted on on foot and told me.

"My mum is a really big fan. McKenzie Falls was like the only thing she watched at home. But she grew out of it when I left... She got into So Random instead." Sonny gave me a smirk. Great. Sonny had already grabbed one fan away from me.

"Ummm, nice meeting you. Mrs. Cooper."

"No need to be so formal Chad. I will have to get your autograph later!" She jumped up and down.

Sonny's dad went over to her and whispered something in her ear.

"Really? Do you think so?" He whispered something else.

"Well, it does look it." Was she talking about me or Sonny. Most probably me. Because Sonny's dad kept on shooting looks at me.

Sonny's mum decided to tell us what he was saying.

"Sonny? Is Chad here, your boyfriend?" What?!? Why me? I shouldn't of walked Sonny here. I cant believe this! Sonny's mum looked wary of what she just asked. I turned to Sonny. I didn't want to say anything, I was too scared I was going to mess it up.

Sonny looked shocked and scared at the same time. Sonny's mum spoke again.

"Its okay if he is you know. Your allowed to have boyfriends around us. I wouldn't want you trying to hide something from us because your scared about how we are going to react." Suddenly something flicked across Sonny's eyes and strangely enough I knew what she was thinking... Oh no. She can't do it. She just can't.

"Yes mum. I was scared about how you were going to react. He was just going to bring me here and then leave before you came but since your already here. I guess we should come straight out. We have been dating for a few weeks now."

Her mum looked really happy at the news and hugged Sonny once again, obviously happy about her daughter finding someone. Ugh, why did this have to happen to me. Then Sonny's mum came up to me and hugged me! I just stood there and I saw Sonny motioned me to hug her back, so I did. I didn't want to disappoint them.

They turned around to walk into the restaurant and told us to come. They already had a table sorted out. Sonny stopped me and said.

"Chad, I'm sorry about that, please just play along, my mum seems so happy that I've found someone. I never really dated back in my home town."

"How long do we have to keep this up?" I made it obvious that I wasn't interested in doing it.

"Just as long as my parents are here once they leave I will call up a few weeks later and say that we broke up. Please, please, just go along with this."

"Are you sure?" Ugh, I would have to do it, just to make her happy.

"Yes, everything is going to be fine... Now hold my hand as we walk in. We've got to make this believable don't we?" She smiled and grabbed my hand and towed me in. What have I dragged myself into?

I smiled at her parents as we walked in happily. This is going to be a long, long night...

* * *

**What's the magic word? REVIEW!!! =D x**


	7. Dinner With Her Parents

**.:. Author Note .:.**

**Sorry for the super long non-update. I really am sorry. There was birthdays and I picked up my GCSE's yesterday and many other things have came up. I hope this chapter hasn't let you down. The main reason why I couldn't update in a long time was because I lost the book that I had write all the plot on for the chapters so I had no idea on how I was going to continue the story without. But I found it today and finished up this chapter. So hopefully your hate won't be as concentrated now hopefully now ^^'**

**I own nothing :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chad POV**

I walked in with Sonny and took the two seats sitting across from her parents. I sat awkwardly not knowing how to sit, or whether to let go of Sonny's hand or not.

I let go and put both elbows on the table and rested my head on my hands. I had no idea how to sit without annoying them, but this was surely not the way. Seeing how they looked at me when I did that, so I shoved my hands on the table and tried to look anywhere else but near them. Thats when her mother spoke.

"So. Chad, how are things doing over at Mackenzie Falls?"

"Ummm, well, okay, I guess. Were all working really hard." I put on my best smile.

"That's good." She looked a bit unsettled.

She turned to Sonny and asked the same question.

"How is it going, down at So Random hunny?"

"Pretty good, me and Tawny are getting along better and they are really helpful. I'm really happy that I got the part. It's a real dream come true." Was she pretending to be all happy, she was quite the actor. But was she pretending or was it all real?

Her mother looked at me and then at Sonny and seemed to keep looking at both of us. I wondered if she could see that we were both sitting at quite an awkward distance from each other, well at least I thought we were.

She talked then, but I wasn't sure if it was to us or to herself.

"I still can't believe that my daughter is going out with the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper... Sonny Cooper..." Sonny had to stop her there.

"Wait? What did you just say mum?!? Sonny COOPER!" She blushed bright red, and I stifled back a giggle.

"Sorry, hunny, do you prefer Chad Monroe?" She said this with a mocking smile on her face. Obviously trying to embarrass her in front of me. Now that made me laugh. Sonny glared at me and I just smirked at her.

"No mum, I don't want any of it!"

I ignored what her mum and her was talking to each other about because my sixth sense was telling me that someone was staring at me... Her dad. Ever since he saw us he had never said a word directly to me or Sonny, and his attention never seemed to falter from me, unless he was whispering to Mrs. Monroe. Which he did a lot. But he always had me in the corner of his eyes. So I knew that he was talking about me.

"So Chad..." Sonny's mother piped up.  
"Do you want to hear about baby stories of Sonny? Since your her boyfriend I think you should have a right to know about some of this stuff." She was obviously saying that to annoy Sonny so I gladly took up the offer, I could see Sonny giving me a warning shot with her eyes.

"That would be lovely, I want to to know all about that of course." I leaned forward to tell her to start telling me about it, and Sonny started to beg her mum to not say anything.

"Mum! Please! Don't tell him that stuff! I will be embarrassed for the rest of my life around him!"

"Even more the reason to tell him." Oh her mother was one mean mum. I don't think my mum would do that in front of any of my girlfriends... Then again, she most probably would.

"So... When Sonny was just 3 years old, I took her to the supermarket to buy her some crayons, since she loved to draw. But she got out of my sight, and when I was looking for her I saw her following some stranger calling 'Mum? Mommy? Please look around. Mum!' and the lady turned around and gave her a confused look and she screamed and ran away and into me saying 'Mum, is that you? That strange lady doesn't like me!' Oh it was a funny day, she done that a few time actually!"

It didn't sound very funny to me but I laughed anyway, just to be polite... To Sonny's mother, not Sonny - Whose head was on the table trying to hide herself from me so I couldn't see her blushing, which was pretty easy to guess that was what she was doing.

She lifted her head and begged her mum so stop at that. But of course that just made her mum carry on. We where sitting there for about an hour listening to baby stories of Sonny, most of them weren't funny but I laughed anyway, just so her mum would like me. I'm always good at first impressions, but then people get to know me for the real person that I am. And by that time. They hate me. So I made sure to myself that I won't be seeing her parents very often because they would soon hate me. Without a doubt.

When her mum finally finished I smiled and said.

"Sonny was a funny little baby wasn't she?" I said looked over at Sonny, who looked like she could rip someone's head off. That made me flinch slightly. Her mum gave her a disapproving look.

"Oh come on Sonny, it wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was." She said bitterly.

"Cheer up hunny. Your scaring Chad." She giggled.

Sonny shot up another glare at me, so I just looked away looked for something to catch my attention. It was quiet for the next few minutes and then I saw out of the corner of my eye. Sonny's dad whispering to Sonny's mum... Again. About me of course. Then I saw Sonny's mother's eyes light up. Oh no, that was never good.

I've seen that look in other mum's eyes when I've met them with my real girlfriends. She went to talk and I saw that Sonny had a horrified look on her eyes. She obviously knew what was going to happen as well. This isn't going to be good.

"So. Sonny, Chad. Would you mind showing us a kiss!" I sat there paralysed and Sonny was trying to think of something to say that would let her mum down and not give anything away.

"Well?" Her mum pushed. That's when her dad finally talked...

"_If_ your dating we need to see a kiss, come on guys." He seemed to empathise the 'if'. No wonder why he kept on staring at all the time I've been here.

I looked over at Sonny's blushed face and I don't know what came over me. I suddenly really wanted to kiss her... Most probably because her parents were so pushy of course. I couldn't ACTUALY want to kiss her could I? I decided to give the parents what they wanted to see...

I leaned down towards Sonny slowly, and she seemed to notice. She had to act as if she wanted to. Dammit Sonny, at least act as if you want to kiss me! I leaned in more and slowly took her chin and my hands, and then leaned in a bit more until my face was a couple of inches away from her.

I used my eyes to ask permission, and she just stared at me. I took that as a yes and bent in and kissed her.

Her hands fell to her sides and I moved my hands to her shoulders to stop her from pulling away from me without it being to apparent to her parents. I decided to stop it then. Sonny will most probably hate me for it anyway just doing that.

I pulled away and looked into her and acted as if I was really happy with it, and Sonny pulled her face together and did the same.

I unwillingly sat back in my seat properly. Trying my best not to look at her parents. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Sonny's mum was beaming with happiness both corners of her mouth pulling up to her eyes.

Her dad was sitting there shocked as if he had just been proved wrong. Well, I am an amazing actor after all. Sonny looked flustered as she tried to hide that she wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. But you could tell.

"Ummm, I need to ummm. Powder my nose. Yeah, that's right. Powder my nose." She stayed where she was, sitting awkwardly for another second and then said 'Bye' and ran out.

I looked at her mum with a confused look and shrugged and looked away. As if her weird act was nothing new to me. Which it wasn't. Mr. Monroe just stared at me venomously... What did I do wrong this time?

They both looked at me this time with a confused look on their face. I wanted to get out of there so bad. I felt like I didn't belong there. But I decided to just suck it up and live with it. I don't think that this could get any worse at least...

* * *

**Sorry for the long non-update. But please review if you don't hate me by now :P xx**


	8. Behind Enemy Lines

**.:. Author Note .:.**

**I wanted to get ths up as soon as possible since I left you so long with out one before ^^'**

**_This chaptor is called 'Behind Enemy Lines' wink wink* true fans will see the connection XD_**

**I own nothing :)**

* * *

_I decided to just suck it up and live with it. I don't think that this could get any worse at least..._

**Chad POV**

Sonny came back in from the 'bathroom' because she was 'powdering her nose'. I didn't believe that of course. I was going to have to ask her about that later. I wanted to know.

All of her awkwardness seemed to have disappeared and she sat down, perfectly at ease and filled the space with idol chatter about the weather and other non important things.

"So, it's sunny today. It must be so weird for you guys to come here after being in Wisconsin. I think it's really great. Look. I've even caught the sun a bit." Her mother seemed to be delighted with her chitchat and threw herself into the conversation as if it was the most important conversation in the world.

"Really? Didn't I tell you to wear sunscreen?"

"Yes mum. You put in on my face when we first got inside the studio." She pulled a tongue in her mum.

"Well, use it dear. I wouldn't want my little star to get sun burnt would I?" And with that she leaned over started rubbing her daughters face... Putting on sunscreen I presume.

"You just put some on my face like you did last time didn't you mum?"

"Well, you did say that it was sunny outside." Mrs. Monroe said with a smile.

I smiled at their talk. It was refreshing to see people talk about... Well... Normal people stuff. I wasn't used to it. But I liked it. It was so easy and carefree. I don't get to have them type of conversations a lot. They are normally about my acting and how famous I have got.

I wanted someone just to ask me how the weather was. And to ask how I was doing in the none Mackenzie Falls way. But that wasn't going to happen. I'm too famous for that now apparently.

"So... Dad, how has work been?" She got no answer from him. He was too busy watching me think to myself. Sonny's mother realised this and nudged him saying.

"It's not nice to stare at people. Please put yourself into the talk. It might do some good for you to have a real talk with your daughter, and not just one word answers like you normally give. You have said like one sentence this whole time!"  
He snapped out of his concentrated stare at me and replied to Sonny.

"Work is good. I got a promotion." He said without any emotion. How strange. Sonny didn't want to push him any further so she just replied simply.

"Wow dad. That's really good. You must be working very hard. Mum is one demanding person." She laughed and looked at her mum.

"Says you! Your the one who always asked me for tea everyday. You need to be more appreciative young one!" She said, laughing.

I seemed to have been completely forgotten as they continued to talk. Which I was pretty happy about. I sometimes like to be ignored when I'm thinking about things. I get distracted way too easily.

Soon Sonny said that she had to go to film a scene for So Random. Which she didn't have to. She just wanted to get out. I could she it in her her eyes. Whether her parents would know was a different story. Her dad gave her a confused look but then let it go. Her dad is really weird.

"It's okay Sonny. Next time were over we need to have dinner again. Maybe you could show you were you are living. Remember we gave you the money for it so you need to show what you bought!" Wow, they gave her money for a place. I always thought that they were like, extremely poor or something...

Sonny got up and motioned for me to follow her. I turned to her mum and dad and said.

"Thank you for letting me dine with you, I had a fun time." I shook her mothers hand and put out my hand for her dad to shake with me. But he just stared at me as if what I was doing was completely alien to him. I slowly pulled my hand back and stood there awkwardly as Sonny hugged them both.

She smiled as she turned to me and grabbed my hand pulled me out. I gave her parents a smile as we left out the door.

She dragged me to my car. Looks like she really wanted to get out of there. I didn't know why, because she really looked like she enjoying herself with them.

"Are you okay Sonny?" I said as she let me go when we were at my car.

"Yeah..." She didn't seem to want to look at me. Maybe flashbacks of the kiss was coming back to her. Even though it wasn't much of a kiss anyway. I decided to go back to my big headed self so she thought I wasn't affected by any of this.

Which of course... I was.

"So did you run away to get your thoughts together after my kiss. I've been told their quite amazing. But I've never kissed myself, and I don't plan to, so I wouldn't know." I said with a big smile on my face so it looked like I was proud.

"Oh shut up Chad! Why didn't you just tell my parents that you didn't want to kiss me?!?"

"Because, then they would hate me. I was being on my best behaviour for them." I smirked at her.

"Oh yeah sure... Best behaviour... You need a muzzle, even when you try to be good." She finally smiled back at me.

"Yeah. I get told that a lot..."

"Really?!?" She gave me a disgusted look.

"No! Of course not silly. I was being sarcastic. With common sense like that. Your going you give Einstein a run for his money!" I laughed.

"Oh shut up Chad." She pushed me, laughing and opened the passenger door and got in.

I walked around to the drivers door and got in as well. I started to drive off. When I realised. I had no idea where I was supposed to go.

"My house. I will give you directions." It was like she could read minds.

"Oh, okay."

We drove in silence most of the way... Except for Sonny telling me to turn right or left. I decided that it was time to break the silence.

"What did you actually do when you went to 'powder your nose?'" She blushed at that question.

"Well.. I didn't powder my nose I can tell you that."

"Then. What did you do?"

"Oh, you know. Just called up a friend for advice." She said, blushing slightly.

"Who?"

"I don't want to tell you." She hid her face.

"Oh, Come on... Please?" I put on my best puppy dog face, which usually works... But not this time.

"Nope. The puppy dog face doesn't work on me Chad. My mum used to do it all the time to me to try to get me to rub her feet." She shivered at the memory.

"I will get it out of you!" I said and shoved her slightly. She laughed.

"I would like to see that one."

We finally made it to her house... Well, bungalow. Let me tell you, it was a sight for sore eyes. She must live there on her own. Wow, 16 and living on her own. My mum lives with me but you hardly ever see her there. So it's like living on my own.

But Sonny... She, ACTUALY lives on her own. Maybe she would let me in if I persuaded her. I really wanted to see the inside of her house. Well, you know... To see what poor people live like.

"Well thank you for the ride Chad. I really appreciate it. You're nicer than people give you credit for."

"It's okay, its really no big deal." I smiled.

"Well, thanks... again." She went to turn, but she wasn't getting away that easily.

"Is it okay if I come inside...?" I need to make up an excuse of why I needed to get inside.

"Why?" She was surprised.

"Well... I need the toilet, and there is no toilet to my standard around here. But yours will have to do." She pulled a frown at me. But sighing and walked towards the door... I took that as a yes and got out the car.

She opened the door and let me in, she went straight to the kitchen and started making a sandwich. She clearly kept the place clean. Well, she's only here for nights most of the time isn't she? And I don't think she is the type to throw house parties.

I walked into the living room. It was pretty small, but neat and tidy. I hated that. The TV was small and there was two couches. Even if this is a bungalow, it was the smallest bungalow I've been in. And the only one. Sonny walked in and saw me snooping around.

"I thought you needed the toilet?"

"Ummm, yeah sure... Where is it?" She laughed.

"It's a bungalow Chad, it's not that hard to find. I don't your going to find it in here either." She smirked.

"Where is it then?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Down the hall, you can't miss it." She smiled and showed me the door.

I walked down the tiny hall and instead of going into the toilet I turned into her bedroom. Single bed. Well obviously, I don't she could afford a bigger one. She had pictures of her family in a photo frame on her bed side table.

She had her mother, her father, and then her. She must be a only child like me. That's a good thing, right? No having to deal with big or little sisters and brothers.

I walked into the bathroom and flushed the toilet to make it look like that I've been the toilet. But as I walked into the living room she was staring at me.

"Why was you in my bedroom?" How did she know?

"No, I wasn't." Ugh... I mentally hit myself for that one.

"Chad. I saw you! You were looking at my photos. You didn't come here for the toilet.! What did you want to come in for? To look through all my stuff?" She was angry at me... Damn...

"I'm sorry, I was curious!"

"Ever heard of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat?'"

"Yes..." I hung my head. I couldn't look at her while confessing to going through her stuff.

"Why did you want to come in anyway? You didn't answer that question."

"Well... I just wanted to see what the inside of your house looked like. There's no crime in that is there?"

"You shouldn't of been going through my stuff."

"I only looked at your photos!"

"Yeah! Exactly, did I say that you could?"

"No..."

"That's right. Now say sorry or I'm going to kick you out!"

Wait I second. If I say sorry. I can stay? Well I don't normally say sorry. But I really wanted to stay. So I said the dreaded words that Chad Dylan Cooper never says...

"I'm genuinely sorry Sonny, I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't of done it." I meant it, but I don't think it came across that way...

"Are you telling the truth?" Eyebrows raising.

"Yes."

"Okay then!" Her mood lightened up and she smiled. Wow she changes moods pretty quickly.

She skipped over and into the kitchen. I followed her, not wanting to upset her by lying on the couch or sitting on it in case she thinks I'm trying to make myself at home too much.

"Do you want a sandwich?" She asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, sure. Thank you." I smiled.

"Cool. What meat do you want? Turkey, ham or chicken?"

"Turkey thank you." I smiled and walked out and into the living room. I heard her call from the kitchen.

"Take a seat on the couch and turn on the TV if you want. I think So Random is on."

"I'm NOT watching So Random!"

"It's my house!"

"I've got the remote so HA!"

"Yes. The remote that is mine. Don't make me come in there and take it off you!"

I laughed and agreed to put So Random on. I didn't take much interest in it and decided to have a look at her music collection.

My Chemical Romance. Fall Out Boy. 30 Seconds To Mars. All Time Low, The Maine.... etc.

Wow. Looking at her you wouldn't think that she was into this type of music. There alright like. But I guess I'm into more Pop/Rock.

Someone tapped my shoulder I turned around to Sonny holding a plate with two sandwiches in it. I took it and said.

"Thank you Sonny."

"Your welcome. So what do you think of my music? I see your snooping around again." She said with a smile.

"I didn't think that you would be into all of this. To be honest."

"Well I am!" She threw herself into the sofa and started watching So Random and laughing at her parts.

I stood there awkwardly not knowing where to put myself. She noticed this and laughed.

"Oh come on Chad! Just sit down on the sofa. I won't bite!" She laughed again at her own joke. I rolled my eyes and sat a bit away from her so I don't invade her space.

Soon the show was over and I made up an excuse to get out of the house I don't think I could stand another line said in that god forsaken show. I got up and went towards the door and she followed me.

"Thanks for staying for a bit. I hate being on my own all the time, it gets pretty boring even though I'm out the house for most of the time." She looked up through her eyelashes.

"It's okay. I'll most probably go home to a burnt house now."

"Why?"

"My mum is cooking. She said that she was going to be home today. I don't think she's ever cooked a meal without something going on fire." I laughed and at the memories.

"Haha. Well you better get to her quick then!" She smiled and pushed me in a playful way.

I walked back into the car and turned to wave goodbye to her and got in. I drove off and got home quickly. But my mum wasn't there... She said that she was going to be here tonight. But she hardly ever keep up most of her promises so I don't know why I was letting my hopes get so high...

I threw myself on my bed and fell asleep almost instantly. What a weird day that this has been.

* * *

**Please review =) xx**


	9. Getting Funky

**.:. Author Note .:.**

**Sorry I haven't updated... never let me upload this for ages . saying that there was something wrong with my document. But I send an email and apparently it worked so now I can post this up. Please forgive me... Yet again...**

**I own nothing :)**

* * *

_I threw myself on my bed and fell asleep almost instantly. What a weird day that this has been._

**Chad POV**

I woke up the next day feeling more happy then usual. I didn't know why, but it was a good feeling. I liked it.

I got out of bed and went over to my wall big mirror... Yes I have have a full wall that is a mirror. I had to fix my hair, bed head is NOT a good look for me. Even though I work it, like I do with everything. I blow dried it and waxed it until it was perfect. I got out of my pyjamas and dressed in my Mackenzie falls uniform.

I went down the stairs and saw my dad at the table... Why wasn't he at work yet. It was half nine in the morning, he normally leaves at like, eight.

"Dad? Why are you here? You should be at work. Not that I don't like you being around. Just don't get fired okay?"

He stared at me... What was his problem?

"Dad? Are you okay?"

He stared at me and bit more and then turned to his paper and stared at that. He was known for being a man of not so many words. But come on this was pushing it.

"Dad! Snap out of it and talk to me back!"

"What would your mum think of this?"

"Think of what?"

"Then again she most probably wouldn't care, and be happy about it. Stupid care-free upbringing!" He mumbled.

Was he talking to himself? Why won't be reply to me properly. I got angry at him.

"DAD! Answer me now! Your driving me crazy! Just tell me what is GOD DAMN wrong!"

He turned to me slowly to glare at me with a crazy eyes, he had lost it. It looked like he was on the verge of shaking. He must be over reacting, I do not remember doing anything really bad. He dropped the paper and stormed out.

"Next time, you need to tell me. Before you go off and do things like that!" He grumbled as he stropped out.

I stood there, a bit shocked about what just happened. What have done so wrong? I do all my homework, I work really hard I'm absolutely handsome as hell. What more could a parent want?

I walked slowly over to the table to see what the fuss was about. It might have been something in the paper. I read the headline of the main story on the page.

'Chad Dylan Cooper gets funky with So Random new girl.'

What?!? Why would people think that? I looked down the page to the big picture printed in the middle... It was me, following Sonny into her house... No, they didn't think that--? They think that because... -- Why would they have that idea from just...---?

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO!!!!"

I heard foot step coming from upstairs... Who else was here?

"Chad? Chad dear, is that you?"

Mum?

"Mum! Mum? Is that you?"

"Yes hunny. You woke me up. What is wrong?"

"Come down and I will show you."

"This isn't one of them things that only you and your dad should talk about is it?"

"No! Of course not. But my dad isn't happy about that at all though..."

"I'll be down in a second Chad."

"Okay mom!"

I waited while my mum took her time to get down, scanning over the text, still trying not to believe what I was seeing.

'Chad follows Sonny into her bungalow, where reporters claim to have heard certain noises from the inside. Chad leave with a really big smile on his face. We think that Sonny and Chad may be more then just friends... We will catch up on them later.'

I can't believe this. They think we did.... That?!? This is really low. What reporters will say just to get a good story. They don't realise what they are doing to us. We are people too!

Mum walked in.

"What did you want me to see Chad?"

"Look at this story."

I gave mum the paper and pointed to the title and then at the picture and that the story to make sure that she knew where to look. Her face dropped.

"Dad is furious. I think he wants to kill me. But nothing happened I just dropped her off and I went in, just like normal friends do. Really, please believe me."

"I never said that I didn't believe you."

I looked at her with begging eyes. I couldn't dare go out and face the paparazzi now, what if I said something on accident that make the situation worse... And then Sonny heard of it... Oh My God! Sonny! What if she has read this. What would she be thinking now? She will most probably hate me for tricking her to let me inside.

After a long moment my mum looked up at me said.

"You need to talk to this girl and straighten this out, and then come up with a plan to fix this all. You wouldn't want people thinking that you want do that at such an early age. You haven't, have you?"

"What? No! I don't even think that I have Sonny's number, I think I would be able to remember where she lives though. Maybe..."

"Don't you have work today? Can't you ask her there?"

I thought about that. But I didn't want my cast mates questioning me about this I wasn't ready for that yet.

"No. I don't think I can handle people asking me stuff yet. I will go down to hers when I'm sure she has finished. Until then, I will make a disguise so I can go there without the paparazzi knowing that it's me."

"Well, okay. But you have to face up to them soon. You can't hide forever. You know where we keep our disguises. Good luck. I have to go now."

She kissed my head and walked out.

I walked back into the kitchen and told the waiter to make me some breakfast and I walked out to the massive pool outside. Then I relaxed on the sun chair. But it was too hot to be out here in my full uniform so I went back up into my room and changed into my casual clothes.

The waiter came out and pass me my full English breakfast. He always did what we said no matter how mean we were to him. If I was him I would of quit by now, but he knows that this is the best job that he is going to get.

A few hours pass and I got up and go into the disguise closet. We have this closet in-case we want to go out into public and not get recognised. Since we are all very famous, we have to do this a lot. Especially when we all go out to dinner... Which isn't very often.

I picked out a black wig and a moustache and hip hop clothing. I checked in the mirror and I thought that I looked unrecognisable, just what I want... I would have to tell Sonny that it was me though. Other wise she will most probably hit me for trying to talk to her, when she 'doesn't know' me.

I checked the time... half four. She most defiantly should be home by now. If she isn't I will leave a note telling her my number. I had to do what my mother said and talk to her about this.

I hopped into my car and drove off, trying to remember where she lives... After about half an hour of driving I found her house and parked up. The light were on. That was a good thing. I took a big breath and check around for any paparazzi, but none could be seen. They could still be there though. I pulled up my hood and got out to walk to her door. I knocked lightly, hoping I wouldn't be waiting long for her.

She open the door and gave me a confused look.

"Ummm, hello?"

"Hi Sonny, I need to talk to you."

"... And you are?"

Oh yeah, she didn't know it was me.

"It's Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Why are you in a silly disguise?" She laughed.

"Haven't you read the paper today?"

"I never read the paper Chad."

I had enough of this small talk.

"Just let me in will you!"

"Why are you so pushy Chad?!? I need to know why you need to come in. And don't say that you need the toilet or I'm going to shut the door."

"I need to show you the paper."

"Show me out here."

"It's raining. Do you want it to get wet."

She looked at me confused. But put a mocking smile on her face. She was going to take a serious matter and try to make it funny... But fail.

"Has someone said your hair looks bad Chad? And you need someone to agree with your side that it's perfect... In your little Chad world of course."

"Oh shut up Sonny and LET ME IN!"

I had lost it. I couldn't put with her any longer. I felt like wringing someone's neck off. Can't she tell that I'm being serious or was she way too naïve? She raised an eyebrow at me. Obviously not thinking of letting me in any time soon.

"Why are you being so annoying Sonny!?!"

"Just. Let. Me. In."

"My house. I say who I let in when I want."

"Oh My Freaking God!"

"Temper, temper Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Oh whatever. Here is the paper. I waisted my time coming down here! You can fix it on your own!"

I threw the paper at her and stormed off to my car and drove off quickly not wanting to look back in case I really lost my temper and hurt someone. I was trying to be nice and she pushed me away. I don't know why I even try.

I had sneaked my number in the paper so that when she wanted to talk about it she could call me. But I don't know why I should bother with her any more. It's like fate didn't want us to be friends. We get on each others nerves way too easily.

I got home and threw myself on the couch and took of my disguise as quick as I could, the beard was making me itch. All I could think of was what Sonny's reaction was going to be to this. Would she call me and ask to meet up? I hope so... For business sakes of course...

I turned on the the TV to watch the replay of Mackenzie Falls mouthing every word. About half way through the show my phone rang. I picked it up straight away hoping to hear the voice that I have been waiting for.

"Chad. We need to talk..."

Here goes nothing..**.**


End file.
